My Girl
by nienlovesjonas
Summary: Nick cares for Indi since she was 4. Indi considers Nick as a dad though. Since Nick is the 'dad' Indi wants to take dancelessons at 'MEMI Dancestudios'. Guess who will teach Indi dance? -NILEY-
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FF story, I know I'm not the best writer and first chapter always sucks. But I really like the idea, so I thought I was going to try it out. Hope you like it! BTW; Indi is like 13 in this story and Nick**** 25. I know that is like almost impossible but I'll explain it later in the story.**

"Can we talk about this we I get home, Indi?" It was one of those days that Indi wanted something but her daddy always wanted to talk about it after work. "Yeah sure." A disappointed smiled formed on Indi's face. "I'm sorry Indi, but daddy has to go to work." Nick's face gave a sad smile. "But you always have to go to work! You never take a day off just for me! It's always work, work, work!" Indi's yelled at her father. This wasn't the first time she did that. "Indi, I'm sor-" But before Nick could finish all he heard was a door being slammed shut. Nick sighed. Indi was right, he never too a day off. Maybe he should take these two days off plus the weekend. That would be good.

"Indi, please open the door, I want to apologize." Nick heard feet shuffling and a mumble. Then the door opened showing an Indi with red eyes and a tired face. "Are you going to apologize and leave to work again? Because then I don't want one." Nick sighed. He really messed up this time. "No, I'm not going to leave for work." A small smile formed on Indi's face. "You're forgiven daddy." Nick smiled. "And guess what, I'm going to take the next two days off along with the weekend!" Indi's eyes opened wide with surprise. "Really? Like no phone calls, no laptop and no papers?" Nick had to chuckle at Indi. "Really. Like no phone calls, no laptop and no papers at all."

After hugging and eating breakfast Indi decided to speak up. "So about that thing I wanted …" Nick chuckled at his daughter. Only she would bring up a random topic at a random time. "What was it Indi? Was it something with dance?" Indi's eyes became suspicious. She never said anything about dance. Indi raised one of her eyebrows at him. "How do you know that? I never said anything about dance." Nick smirked at her. "I might have seen a girl dancing random through the living room. Or saw different flyers laying one the most random places. Did you saw that 'Memi Dance Studios' flyer in the fridge? Weird huh?" Indi's face was as red as a tomato. Nick laughed at her. "Don't worry, I made a phone call to the dance studio. They said we could go around there on Saturday and you'll be auditioning." Indi was silent after that. A few moments later she blew up. "WHAT? YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT NOW? Oh my gosh, I need to prepare, make a dance routine, get dance clothes. DADDY! We need to go to the mall, NOW!" Nick found it quite funny to be dragged out of the house and to be put in the car and get screamed to drive to the mall. "Chill Indi. How about we get some coffee at Starbucks to get you relaxed?" Indi sighed. She actually wanted to go to the mall as soon as possible. "Yeah sure."

**Please review, I don't like****, need a goal. But since school is starting for me it may be harder to upload but I'm going to try it! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I only own Indi**** and the plot. If I owned Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, they would be married by now. (:**

"Dad, I'm so nervous!" Indi was literally shaking from her nerves. She was hugging her dad to calm down a bit. It wasn't a big help for her. "There is nothing to be afraid of Inds, I'm sure they will let you in." Nick reassured her kissing the top of her head. "Are you sure daddy?" Indi looked up at her dad. She knew Nick isn't her biological dad, but he dealt with her since she was four. Nick looked down at Indi and smiled a big smile. "Yeah, I'm sure Indi."

'_Talking 'bout __**my girl**__, talking 'bout __**my girls**__.'_

Miley watched every dancer intensely. There was just one girl who was slightly better then the rest. Miley looked at the number on her right hip. _Number 0809. Hmm, she could make it big in the dance world._ After writing the number on a clipboard she watched the others dance too. Writing some numbers on the same clipboard she used earlier, the song ended. "Okay, thank you all. You can go into the lounge with your parents and I'll call your name later on the day when we decided." Miley watched all the children and their parents fill out. At last Indi walked out with Nick. _Wow, he's a cutie._ "Indi!" Miley said her name loud enough for Indi to hear. "Yes Miss Cyrus?" Indi stopped Nick from walking too and turned around to face Miley. "Can you and your parent come here please?" Indi tugged at Nick's jacket and together they walked over the table where Miley was sitting. "Hi, I'm Miley Cyrus. I'm the co-owner together with Demi Lovato. Nice to meet you. And you are?" Miley smiled a polite smile wile shaking Nick's hand. Ofcourse there were sparks running through them. But they could recognize the feeling. "Hi, I'm Nick Jonas. I'm Indi's dad." Miley's smile faded a bit, but not enough for them to notice. _He must have a wife or fiancée then._ "Please take a seat." Both Indi and Nick sat down. While Indi put her jacket on Miley began talking. "From the beginning Indi's dancing jumped out of the group. I think she could make it big time in the dance world. I think it's a gift she got from her mother?" Miley carefully asked. She didn't want to come over bad or something. "Uhm, Indi, can you maybe go to the lounge for a bit? Talk to your friends. I'm going to talk to Miss Cyrus here about our home situation, yeah?"

'_Talking 'bout __**my girl**__, talking 'bout __**my girls**__.'_

"Did I say something wrong?" Miley frowned a bit. She didn't intended to say something bad. "No, you couldn't know." Nick smiled a small smile. "I am not Indi's biological dad. Actually my brother is, Joe Jonas. He and his wife had Indi when I was 12. When I was 14, my brother and his wife died in a fatal car crash. His wife died immediately, but my brother got to hold Indi for the last time. She didn't know what was going on at that time. I promised Joe that I would take care of her when I was 16. So I did. I told her about the whole situation when she was 10 years old. She was mad first, but understood it later on. Now she doesn't really like talking about it, so that's why I'm telling you without her." Nick got a bit teary-eyed. He didn't had to explain this so many times so it was emotional for him too. Miley was crying though. She couldn't understand how sad that is too lose your father when you were only 2 years old. She saw how much Nick loved her brother to take care of Indi, when he was only 16 years old. "I am so sorry for your loss. I'm also sorry for crying through your story." Nick chuckled. "It's okay. It is an emotional story." Miley smiled. "I'm proud to say Indi's accepted to Memi Dance Studio's." Nick smiled big. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" Nick was so glad and wasn't really his conscious self and hugged Miley really tight. Miley smiled big and hugged him back. Nick soon realized what he was doing and pulled away blushing furiously. "I, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing!" Miley laughed at Nick. "It's okay Nick." Nick smiled. His name coming out of her mouth sounded like music in his ears. "I'm sorry, but you didn't tell me your name?" Miley smiled. Deciding to play hard a bit Miley decided to say: "No, I didn't."

**Thank you to the two people who reviewed! (: I appreciate it much! Thank you too, to the people who are following my story or has it as a favorite. I'd love you more if you reviewed :D**

**xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own Nick Jonas, Miley Cyrus****. I own Indi and the plot though.**

"What's up dad?" Indi was a bit nervous because she wanted to attend this dance studio so bad. Nick leant down to whisper in her ear. "Miss Cyrus told me that she was proud to say that you're being chosen to attend this dance studio." Nick leant away from Indi' ear to stand up fully and smiled proudly at his daughter. It took around three seconds for Indi to realize what Nick just said. Indi was speechless. She wanted to scream it out so badly and jump in the air so high. "I have to say thank you to Miss Cyrus. You coming with me?" Indi's smile was stretched from ear to ear. "Yeah, let's go." Nick put his arm at Indi's back, leading the way. Knocking on the wooden door they heard a faint "Come in." Nick smiled as he saw Miley standing up to greet them. "It's good to see you again, Indi. Do you have a question or something?" Miley smiled polite. "I just wanted to say thank you for letting me dance here. It has always been a dream to me to dance." Indi smiled a shyly. "It's okay, Indi. I think it's very sweet of you to thank me. You are the first person who ever did that to me. I hope you are ready for some kick-ass dance practice!" Miley and Indi high-fived each other while Nick was smiling at the interaction. "Oh! I do have a question though, Miss Cyrus." Nick smiled bigger. "Well, what is it Nick?" Miley had to stifle her laugh a bit at Nick's face. "Actually, I have two. May I know your first name? **[I have no idea how you call that in English :P]** Miley smiled a bit. "Well, my first name is Miley, my second name Ray and my last name Cyrus. And your last question?" _Miley, what a beautiful name._ Indi had to tug at Nick's jacket to get him out of his 'trance'. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Indi smiled. "Oooohh. Daddy is in luve." Miley bursted out laughing meanwhile, Nick couldn't get any more embarrassed. When Miley finally stopped laughing to get some air and to answer Nick.

_We always say, a heart is not a whole,_

_without the one who gets you through the storm._

"Indi, you're going to your grandparents. Got your homework with you?" Indi huffed. She wasn't a big fan of school and homework. "Yeah, I got it dad. But who's going to help me with my math? I know grandpa and ma can't help me.." Nick smirked. This was the perfect opportunity to get back at Indi. "You know, I heard there is a cute boy, your age, living next door grandpa. I think he was going to your school. His name was.. Mark! Yeah, that was his name!" Indi was already off to daydreaming. Mark was THE boy in her grade and she was lucky enough to be in all of his classes. Snapping out of her daydream, she was already picking up her bag and pushing her dad the door out. "Come on! We don't want the grannies to wait, do we?" Nick laughed and picked up his keys on his way being dragged at the door.

"You sure she isn't a hand full?" Nick was a bit concerned about letting Indi stay at his parents's house. Denise waved it off. "Are you nuts? We haven't seen her in a while. It's also been a while since you brought home a girl.." Nick blushed. "Who told you that?" Nick was a bit embarrassed. He didn't want to let his mom know he was dating again. "That doesn't matter. Besides, I invited that Mark boy you told me about. I think he's perfect for Indi." Denise whispered in Nick's ear. Nick smiled and winked at his mother. "You're the best mom. I'm going, don't want the lady to wait. Bye, love you guys!"

Miley was led to a table. _Am I too early?_ She was standing looking around for Nick. Having no success, she turned around and was a bit startled to find Nick behind her. "How long have you been standing here?" Both asked at the same time. Laughing a bit, Miley sat down and Nick was a gentleman for shoving her chair to the table. "Seriously though, how long were you standing here? I was in the bathroom, you know, to look good for the beautiful lady." He said walking to his own chair and grinning. "Well, you sure did your best. You look nice, Nick." Miley laughed a bit at Nick's cheeky smile. "You don't look so bad yourself too, Miss Miley." Nick winked making Miley giggle. A waitress came over and handed both of them a menu. "So, you know what you're getting?" Miley asked him, looking through the list. She never had been into this restaurant. "A grilled chicken salad, you?" Nick looked at her closing his menu. "I'm thinking the most expensive thing here." Miley said jokingly. "Oh well, in that case you can pay for your own food." Nick smirked and folded his arms on his chest. Miley was quiet for a minute. "Well, in that case you can go on this date by yourself." Miley pretended to be mad and shoved her seat back and stood up, ready to walk away. Nick stood up quickly and held her back. "You know I was just kidding right?" Nick didn't think she meant it seriously and looked down sad. "I hope you know I was just kidding too." Miley threw her head back and laughed. "You're so easy to fool with!" Miley giggled and sat down in her seat again letting Nick standing there dumbfounded. "Did you just do that?" Nick asked when he finally had sat down. "Yup. Now what am I going to take?" Miley looked back again in the menu. "I think I'll have the same as you."

Miley and Nick were laughing when they were walking out of the restaurant. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Nick asked linking his arms with Miley's and dragging onto the beach. "I know it may be a bit old school to take you to the beach after a date, like they all do in the movies.. but I always come to the beach to rest or think. This is definitely my favorite place in the world. No other place could compare to this." Miley looked up smiling at Nick. "It's okay. I totally agree with you, it is a calming place." Miley took her heels of and Nick held them, while they were strolling through the sand. Miley leaned her head on Nick's shoulder and he leaned his head on hers. After walking a bit, Nick stopped them by sitting on the sand and taking Miley on his lap. "The date was fun Nick, I liked it. Maybe the next time.." Nick smiled big. She was thinking of going on another date. "Maybe the next time? You want to go on another date with me? I'd be honored Ms. Cyrus." Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and she laid her head on his chest. "Like I was saying, next time we could bring Indi with us." She looked up at Nick. He looked down on her and softly kissed her forehead. When his lips made contact with her forehead, she closed her eyes enjoying the moment. Nick let his lips a little bit longer than normal and pulled away, hugging her closer. Miley didn't like guys who were so forward on the first date. Some girls would be disappointed the boy wouldn't kiss them on the first date, but Miley, Miley is very different than the other girls. She had her own thoughts and rules about a first date and this simple first date, was amazing to her. And Nick? He just hoped she didn't expect him to kiss her on the first date.

After two hours, Miley began too shiver. It was beginning to get darker and colder. Nick took of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Shall we go?" Nick looked down at her for the millionth time that day. He just loved looking down at her and see that gorgeous smile on her face. "Yeah, it's getting late and tomorrow is a busy day for me and Indi." Nick smiled and pulled the both of them up. Together they walked back to Nick's car with Nick having his arm wrapped around her waist and Miley leaning into his embrace.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long. I just haven't been inspired and school is not really going the good way for me. Atleast, it's working out better now but I'm very tired of the much homework I have. I'm also stressing out because school haven't been like this for me for the # years I've been on this school. NO, I'm not an senior. In our country it's very different then the American. I still have to go three years to school. And I'm having some problems with my family and I'm really having a hard time. Well yeah. I don't think you want to hear about my stressing life anymore. THANKYOU ALL FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEWS.** **ILOVEYOU! **

**Want to cheer me up? Long reviews make me very happy. I promise I'll try to write as much as I can and you'll see another update pop up. :) **

**x3 **

**-nien.**


	4. Chapter 4

"One two three four five six seven and eight. And again!" Miley was teaching her brand new class for the first time and they were all doing great. "You all are doing great! Everyone go get something to drink at the cafeteria and be back in 10." All the girls walked out of the dance studio leaving Miley and Indi alone. "Aren't you going to get something to drink with your dad?" Indi walked up to her and shook her head. "I figured, you might want to come and drink with me and my dad. You know, so you wouldn't be alone?" Miley smiled and took her hand and together they walked out of the studio. When they walked to the cafeteria they saw Nick looking frantically over the crowd of girls to see if Indi was with them. When Miley saw it, she stopped walking and pointed to Nick. Both girls laughed and decided to play around with him. Miley gave Indi a quick makeover to make her look different than before and wouldn't notice it was his daughter. "Miley, Miley! Have you seen Indi? I can't find her." He gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and looked over the crowd of girls again. "No, but did you ever looked behind yourself?" Nick looked confused and turned around seeing nobody. "What are you talking about Miley?" He felt somebody tap his shoulder and turned around again but only to find nobody. Actually it was Indi tapping his shoulder and moving behind him. When Nick turned around again, he felt a leg move against his and smirked. Then out of nowhere he turned around and grabbed Indi by her sides, tickling her. "Got ya!" Indi began laughing loudly and when Nick stopped tickling her she was out of breath. Miley stood behind them and tapped his shoulder. He turned around with Indi in his arms only to be greeted with Miley's lips on his own. Nick let go of Indi and put his arms around her waist, slowly kissing her back. Miley let her hands go through his hair but finally resting around his neck. He slowly pulled away out of breath. "I want to be greeted like this everytime I see you, can that be arranged?" Miley smiled, he was so cheeky. "Hmm, I don't know. Should I Indi?" Nick turned around and shot Indi a look that would say: 'You better not say no or else!' in a playful manner. "I didn't think so." Was Indi's answer before running away from her father who was planning on tickling her.

"You guys all did great this first lesson, and I hope that the following lessons will be just as awesome! I'll see you all on Wednesday, bye!" After all the girls except Indi were gone, Miley sighed. It was a fun class, but it's not easy being a teacher. "Worked hard?" Demi smiled in the doorway looking at Miley. "Yeah, but it's fun. Even after all these years." Nick walked in through the door, oblivious to Demi standing there. "Indi, are you here?" "DADDY!" Indi screamed taking off to her father who was standing there with his arms open. He hugged her tightly. "How was the lesson? Eww, you are sweaty and you stink." He said joking. He put her down and put two fingers on his nose stopping him from breathing through his nose. "Don't be so childish Nick!" Miley said, walking over them, slapping him on his bicep. "Jeez, I was only kidding you know. No need to get all defensive!" She smiled at him and turned around meeting Demi's curious eyes. "Uhm, Demi this is Nick my boyfriend and Nick this is my best friend Demi." They shook hands. "Hi, I'm Demi and I can beat your ass when you break her heart." She smirked. "Demi!" Miley shrieked. Nick laughed. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt her!" Indi smiled and joined the conversation. "You better not daddy, she's like a best friend to me." They all laughed and continued the small talk.

**Hey there. I am so sorry for not updating and for this short chapter. I'm having a though time at school and I have 6 grades under the average and I only have a few weeks to get them up or else I need to do my year again. And I really don't want to. So, I am doing my best and focusing on school so that probably means that uploading is going to be very rare. I think the last time I uploaded this was last year? So sorry guys, but it has to be like this for a while.. x**


End file.
